Fences and fence gates typically are installed in outdoor areas, such as lawns, yards, gardens outdoor decks, and so forth. A fence or a fence gate includes one or more posts fixed to the ground, an upright coupled to each post, and rails coupled to the upright.
Conventionally, the rails are coupled to the upright by external coupling mechanisms, for example, external fasteners or brackets. However, external coupling mechanisms are visible after assembly of the fence gate or fence, and therefore may be aesthetically unappealing.
Further, manufacturers typically provide fence gate kits that include various components that have to be assembled on-site by a customer. Assembling individual components with each other, including coupling the uprights with the rails, may be a time consuming and complex task, especially for an unskilled customer. For example, the customer may have to install multiple fasteners, brackets, and so forth, in order to couple the uprights with the rails. The assembly process also may require usage of various tools that may be unavailable to the customer or difficult to operate. Customers inexperienced with installing fences, misuse of tools, intentional unauthorized shortcuts, and other human errors when installing fences may leave persons susceptible to accidents.
Thus, there is a need for a fence gate system and method of assembly that minimizes use of tools, enhances safety, and does not require specialized skills. Such a system and method may facilitate efficient on-site assembly of fence gates or fences. There is also a need for a fence gate system that is aesthetically pleasing by reducing a use of visible external coupling mechanisms.